dwaifandomcom-20200214-history
Autonic Timeline
Pre-Xzyckoanian The Pre-Xzyckoanian was Autoania prior to Xzyckon's formation, it was much calmer but less prosperous back then. Only three towns existed during the time of the Pre-Xzyckoanian; Knebworth, Skegworth and Roxworth. Turmion Phase The Turmion Phase started on the 10th of October 2016 and ended on the 12th of March 2018 when the Het Gut/Banos Phase took over. What had started the Turmion was Xzyckon's discovery of the band 'Turmion Kätilöt' which then bled into interest into the country of origin itself, Finland. This in turn influenced his shitposts. The manifestations made during the Turmion were mostly based on Finnish memes such as "oh fug :D" or "haha benis :DD" however other memes did also find their way into the Turmion. * Memestorms screaming lyrics from the band Turmion Kätilöt and Finnish expletives started to form; raining bloody screws and nails, wooden puzzles, dead goats, empty beer bottles, and even a tank with speakers attached to it. * Diaereses would be randomly placed above vowels on surfaces with text * Propaganda pieces started to appear everywhere stating that one day Helsinki would annex the core under the name Helvetti and would be established as the new capital of Finland. * 'SAATANA EGG.mp3' was created. * Eruption of June 2017 happened, creating Finnish Xzyckon in the process which lead to the Finnish Xzyckon Incident. Coconutal/Gergory+Katniss Copypastas During the start of the Turmion there were two copypastas Xzyckon had made which both reached infamy. One was an incomplete list about coconuts and the other was a fan-fiction shitpost, both of which are archived within The Museum of Shitpost. These on their own are classified as a subcategory of the Turmion. Het Gut/Banos Phase The Het Gut phase started on the 12th of March 2018 and ended on the 24th of May 2018. This one was much more abrupt than the Turmion with everything changing within 24 hours of it's official starting date. It was sparked by a video titled 'EMH - 100% LEGIT NORWEGIAN CARTOON CHARACTER'. * Phrases such as "HET GUT", "Yope Soap", "Sklepy", "You must be yolkin'", "OH GOOSE!", and "Tetherball was invented in my country" started to manifest within memestorms both in the form of text and as soundbytes. * Italian with Autism.mp3 was created. * Xzyckon created a small production titled 'Het Gut.mx8'. This was not a meme this was an actual attempt at music which is rare for Xzyckon. Banos was another thing that Xzyckon lost his shit over. This time being sparked by a video titled 'The Absolute WORST Thing You Can Get Your Hands on in Norway (Banos, Norways answer to Vegemite)'. Because both videos were very similar to each other; i.e created by the same people, shared on the same media, released at dates not too far apart etc, both phases would end up being combined with Banos just being a continuation of Het Gut. This caused more manifestations to appear and also changed the colour of the flag of Autoania at the time from white blue red to green yellow red. * Eruption of April 2018 "No, not the Banos!" * A character by the name of Yope Bananpålegg arrived to Woodworth in a car which then crashed into one of the buildings within the town. Yope survived but the banana driving the car did not. The events surrounding the situation were eerily similar to what had transpired in the video. He currently lives in Woodworth. Yokosmak's Reign Starting on the 25th of May 2018 when a demonic entity from another dimension, known as Yokosmak, broke through the fabric of space-time into coc mouse. He then disturbed the car ecology after his field of influence reached Mechanoshire which resulted in many cars migrating away, some were even spotted farting around at a visible distance from towns. * The pizza theme for the game Spiderman 2 would play nonstop within Yokosmak's field of influence. * The population of boneless pizza within Autoania exploded and were given the ability to fly. These were spawned within the surrounding memestorms which at the time were making italian noises. * Spaghetti Worms would travel underground and catch prey from the surface just like in that film 'Tremors'. Spaghetti Whamen would also spawn as infantry working for Yokosmak. * Meatballs the size of buses fell like meteorites. * The atmosphere turned from it's usual greenish-yellow to red. * The ground distorted into textures with pareidolic effects. * Necker Doggo was created. * Krezy Faese.png was created. Yokosmak's Reign ended abruptly when gremscro big hands shut the portal to his dimension using nothing more than some duct tape, wood and nails, blu tac and the semen collected by the populous of the outskirts in a collaborative effort to make the strongest adhesive known to Dwaia. There is now a visible scar within space-time where this took place. BLACK ASS Phase Starting on the 22nd of June 2018 over a really stupid pun Xzyckon made relating to the supervillian 'Black Adam' of the DC universe, this is probably the most ridiculous of these phases. Xzyckon pushed this meme so hard that he managed to get 10 others in on it, shortly after this he started the Cult of BLACK ASS. Category:Autoania Category:Autism Category:Articles that Xzyckon hasn't Finished (Temp)